


What Never?

by Cxellover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on Belle discovering something about herself. Meant to be humorous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Never?

Belle found herself sobbing in Rumple’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I am so sorry.”

“There is nothing to apologize for,” said Rumple as he gently stroked her arm and placed a kiss on her head.

“I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s fine Belle.”

“It’s just that I have never felt..”

“Wait.”

“What?”

“You have never felt like that ever?”

Belle blushed and shook her head.

“You never…” he carefully searched for the right word, “pleasured yourself?”

“It’s a sin.”

“WHAT!?!?!”

“I was taught by the clerics that I had to keep myself pure and intact. My thoughts and deeds reflected on my family.”

“And you had no idea how to…”

“Well I read about it in books but never tried any practical application.”

He hugged her against his chest, “Ah Belle. It’s not a sin to feel this way. In fact it is one of the greatest gifts our bodies give us. Now do you want me to show you how it is done again?”

“Please” she said with a longing tone in her voice.

“All right,” he said as his long fingers slide down to her side, “Let’s see if we can make up for lost time for you, OK?”

Belle gave an gasp and nodded as he pleasured her again.


End file.
